1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera system with a multi-spectral filter array and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods are used to increase the image sensitivity of a digital camera such as a closed circuit television (CCTV) or the like. As the most general method, an RGB sensor and an infrared cutoff filter (IRCF) are used. In this method, when there is a large amount of light in the daytime, the IRCF and the RGB sensor are used to prevent spill light from being incident on the RGB sensor and to increase the quality of an image. In addition, when there is a small amount of light present, such as during the nighttime, the IRCF is not used, and a black and white image is output to maximize the amount of light incident on the RGB sensor, thereby increasing the amount of information of an image. However, the IRCF increases manufacturing costs of a color image detecting apparatus.
As another method of increasing image sensitivity, a near infrared (NIR) sensor and an RGB sensor are used without an IRCF. In the RGB sensor and the NIR sensor, color filters are installed on pixels corresponding to R, G, and B and a color filter is not installed on a pixel corresponding to NIR, thereby increasing the sensitivity of the sensors.